The greatest
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: Monky d. Luffy want's to be king of the Pirates. Ranma D. Saotome is going to help him. R&R be kind. LufXnam LxN LuNa Luffy Nami
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest... Written by Kami of Chaos.  
---Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or Ranma 1/2 soo there.

Ranma sighed for the umpteenth time as looked across the sea.  
No matter how many times he looked at it he couldnt help but grimace.  
A dog for the marines. Him! Of all people. He looked around the table at the other Dogs. Jimbei the fish man. Crocodile the sand pirate. Hawk eye Mihawk.  
Moria. Donquixote Doflamingo. And Bartholomew Kuma.

The Marines even gave them titles Shichibukai. Warlord of the sea yeah thats what he envisoned for himself.

He smirked to himself, If Roger saw him now. He paid little interest to the talk around him with the exception of Kuma, Jimbei, Mihawk and Hancock, he didn't trust anyone there. And hancock never showed to the meetings

Maybe it was time to go rogue. Jimbei didn't seem to like this setup either. Ranma looked at a wanted paper in his hand that the others discarded as non important.

"Monkey D. Luffy, huh?" He whispered to himself. Dragon's son no doubt.

He glanced at Mihawk who instantly caught his eye.

Ranma got up and excused himself and left the deck of the marine vessel he was on.

Shortly after Mihawk followed.

" You have something to ask me?" Mihawk asked as soon as they were alone.

Ranma nodded and produced the wanted poster with Luffy's face.  
"I recall you once mentioning that you met a swordsman who would be a foe to contend with. And a young boy who claimed he would become the pirate king?"

Mihawk nodded." Of course that swordsman needs to get to the Grand line and experiance more battles, as well as the captain. But I do not disagree with the boy's statement, one day he will become the king of the pirates."

Ranma stared the shorter man down a while Mihawk not flinching under Ranma's Gaze. Ranma internally smiled Mihawk knew how powerful he really was, and was still not afraid of him. Plus Mihawk did not seem to have a Devil fruit ability. It was the reason why Ranma liked him.

" You plan on interfering?" Mihawk said. He did not relish fighting Ranma. The boy was stronger than Shanks.

Ranma looked serious for a minute. " You know I hear mumblings that Crocodile has a group of pirate bounty hunters on his payroll. Baroquewalkers, Correct? " Not waiting for a response he pushed on. "I also hear he's headed to Alabasta to Aquire it it's at war you know."

Mihawk nodded wondering where he was going with it all.

"Did You also know he has the woman who supposedly the demon of the sea's Nico Robin? We are under orders to capture and destroy her. I daresay that Crocodile does not have peoples best interest at heart."

Mihawk nodded again knowing where this was headed.

"As a Shichibukai I think i should investagate these rumors. We don't want CP9 getting involved in world politics again. You should find Shanks and tell him that boy he rescued will become the king of the pirates."

Ranma started to walk away " And I will see to it that that becomes a reality." He shot over his shoulder.

Getting into a small boat Ranma started out to sea. He knew that once Shanks got word that he was helping Luffy, Shanks would probably try to stop him. But Ranma made a Promise to Roger. And there is one thing that Ranma D. Saotome does it's keep his promises.

Tbc..

Chapter two coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest.. By The Kami of Chaos.

Disclaimer: I Wish I owned One Piece or Ranma 1/2 then i could afford all these games coming out in november. sigh the life of a fanfiction writer is fraught with... writers blocks.

0000000 Chapter 1

A tall man with a mustache Stared down at the boy below him no more than five years old. Yet radiating enough Haki to rival his! Silvers found him washed ashore with a small bag and several mushrooms. He kicked the boy hard in his side and had to stop to regain his balance the boy moved suddenly! To make sure it wasn't a fluke he attacked him again and again, the boy moved.

Getting slightly annoyed he splashed his beer at the boy suprised when he became a little girl.

"Huh! whuzzit stupid tomboy!" She said jerking up suddenly. Looking around he seemed to get deflated for some reason. " So im still little. Smaller even than what I was." She looked up at the people who were looking at him and the older man with the funny mustache. Somewhere behind them where two teenagers one with red hair, the other with a clown nose.

Mustache man walked to her with his hand out. She looked at the hand and then at the wildly smiling man. She knew she could trust this man for some reason. "Where am i?" She asked.

Mustache man smiled " This is a beach we are on my ship Oro Jackson! He intoned Grandly. He then motioned for a man with colorful feathers near him.

" This is Crocus." He said gesturing to the man who sketched a short bow. " He is our ships doctor. you swallowed a lot of water we request that you let us check you."

The girl waved him off. " Don't worry about it. I've had worse."

The mustache man smiled waiving Crocus back.

"May i ask your name? Young er man?" The Mustacheoed man said choosing to say the gender they found him as.

"I'm Ranma Saotome Heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome Ryu." She intones Grandly and Flashy.

The mustached man smiled wider jumped on top of his subordanate and yelled.

" I am Gol D. Roger!" He looked down at Ranma. " And you are joining my crew."  
00000

Ranma smiled as he remebered the better times. His small boat Landed at Cocoyashi. If He was going to help Luffy he needed to understand what type of man he was, If he was anything like Roger or Shanks he would be fighting the strongest people he ever met. It would be fun.

tbc.. 


	3. Chapter 3

The greatest... by The Kami of Chaos

Disclaimer: Again you should know who i own and who i dont own, like ranma 1/2 and one piece. just using them to fill a void in my life.

0000000

Chapter 3: part 1 The Man who want's to be the greatest swordsman in the world. The Cook who looks for All Blue. The man who wishes to be a sea warrior. And the woman who wants to map the world.

Ranma Steered his ship towards a great restaurant he once heard of the Baratie.  
While using his ki to manuever the ship through the waves he mulled over the info he got from a pair of pirate hunters.

A lot of the info that he did get was joy, from the townsfolk about a group of pirates who defeated Arlong and saved a girl called Nami. Luffy Seemed to get a small crew together in a relativly small time. A sniper, a swordsman, a cook, and a navigator. If he went by shanks and rogers crew he'd only need a muscian and doctor, perhaps a shipwright and archeolgist.

Nami was an orphan and he didn't see a picture, but was sure he may know her real family. A girl with the good eye to draw maps better than anyone with years of experiance. Drawing a deep breath he started to move on to the next nakama though...

The info was very sketchy about the Straw hat pirates, but very detailed about Luffy's first mate a Roronoa Zoro. Apparantly he was skilled enough in the early part of east blue to make Mihawk use his Black Blade. The man used a three sword style called Santoryu.

Ranma frowned looking at the wanted poster with the man with a sword in his mouth.  
They were moving quick these Straw-Hats. All ready they were dealing with the Baroquewalkers. He wondered idly if they would stop Crocodile and Nico robin. They would be doing his job for him. He stared at Zoro's poster again noting his determined eyes.

"Heh."

So this was the man Mihawk was waiting for? It had been a while since the battle but Arlong Park was still there destroyed mostly but there as a reminder he guessed. Even so He felt the residual power from the fights. If they were this strong now he needed to just follow their path and soon they would meet up.

He Pulled up to the Baratie noting there was some sort of commotion. He looked at what seemed to be new additions to part of the floating restaurant. Then he noticed the pirate ship. Instantly he knew who it was.

"Krieg." Mihawk told him that He'd seen the so called 'Don' and his flunkies attacking this establishment. And he'd heard rumors that Luffy beat him making him leave the restaurant alone. Apparently the Man didn't take the hint. And Ranma never liked bullies.

A small brawl seemed to form and a guy with a pearl was at the center tossing chef's left and right.  
on a mast some few feet away was Don Krieg himself with a far off insane look in his eyes.

Slowly approaching the small melee that formed, Ranma noticed an old aquaintence.

"Captain Red-Leg Zeff." Ranma said casually while walking to the man with the pony-tailed beard.

Everyone stopped to take in the new comer looking somewhere between his early twentys to mid thirtys. Dressed in what was a black sleeve-less chinese style shirt with a stylised dragon coiling to his cargo shorts. The shirt was opened exposing a scar scrolling across his chest. His blue grey eyes spoke of innocence and years of experience.  
His hair was a mess of spikes and a long braided pigtail that hung over his shoulder. In his hand he carried a suitcase as long as he was tall.

He made a beeline straight towards Zeff walking past a wide eyed Kreig. He stopped directly across from Zeff standing in the vicinity where a fight had only been proceeding moments ago.

Zeff's eyes had grown wide." Y-you are.."

Krieg's Pirates looked at their boss who was wide eyed and seemed scared.

Ranma smiled fondly at the former pirate turned chef. Then the air itself seemed to become heavy.  
"Pirate Admiral Don Krieg!" Ranma adressed the armor pirate without looking at him.

"I told you that if I saw you after what happened on the grand line that you would regret it. It seems you have forgotten what me and Mihawk were advising you of."

Pearl looked between his captain and the shorter man before him. He didn't see what was so fearsome. Even if Gin was elsewhere he could take this guy.

" Oi! Who is the sissy boy with pigtail?" Pearl yelled. Echoed by a portion of Krieg's crew.

Ranma's eye twitched. Zeff took a step back.

" Don't worry Don, I'll Take care of him." Pearl said advancing on Ranma slowly slaming his pearl gauntlets together sparks flashing. Suddenly he rushed forward intent on crushing the pigtailed boy's head from behind.

"NO YOU FOOL!" Krieg yelled suddenly. But it was too late Pearl was too commited to his attack.

Ranma didn't flinch he raised one finger and suddenly pearls body armor exploded in tiny fragments each imploding into his sternum. The force of the explosion sent him into the sea.

"Did you see that!" One crewmember shouted.

"He destroyed Pearls armor with one finger!" Another one shouted.

Don Krieg grit his teeth then screamed out in pain as a beam shot through his chest and he fell over.

Suddenly a yellow light shot through the space where Krieg was.

Ranma looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

" Admiral Kizaru. I didn't need assistance."

tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

The Greatest...

By The Kami Of Chaos Disclaimer: why do we hafta write these in? (see's lawer) Oh yeah! well I don't own no one piece and no Ranma 1-2 so there you go.

00000 Chapter 3b

Kizaru stared dispassionatly at the man writhing on the ground the he slowly looked up and stared at the dragon and spoke in a slow lilting way.

" Ranma D. Saotome, Akai Arashi Ryuu."Kisaru tilted his head slowly to the left.  
" You were supposed to be handling your fellow Shichibukai. But i see your here engaging in low level fights. This is why you pirates are of no useeeee."

Ranma's head hung straight down. His eyes covered by his bangs.

Krieg's Crew started edging back.

" Oi? did he say Admiral?" One said.  
"Admiral! Whats he doing here?"  
"Oh my god he took out Krieg in one shot!"

The reactions of the Baratie's crew were a diffrent story though.

"Alright an admiral!"  
"Now we won't hafta repair too much of the ship!"  
"Oi is the pigtailed guy going to fight the admiral?"

Zeff's eyes narrowed.  
"Could it be?"

Everyone turned to Ranma who still didn't pick his head up since first greeting the Admiral.

Kisaru started to get annoyed.  
"Oi, Red Storm?! Red Storm?"

Everyone started to get nervous as it seemed Ranma was seething mad.

One brave chef slowly walked over to Ranma and looked down. Suddenly Ranma's head shot up scaring the chef's and Krieg's crew. Then the head lolled backwards and a snot bubble was seen slowly expanding and shrinking.

Everyone's eyes turned white and they're teeth pointy.

"EHH! HE'S ASLEEP?!" They all shouted at once.

Kisaru had a small vein on his head as he stared at the pirate before him.  
Suddenly he dissapeared and reapeared next to Ranma. His leg glowing yellow as he swung his leg into a roundhouse kick.

Ranma's body bent over at the waist.

" W-what happened?" One pirate yelled.

"D-d-did he move just now?" Another pirate yelled.

"Hey that pigtailed guy dodged that kick!" A chef yelled.  
"What kind of monsters are they?" Someone voiced.

Ranma stayed bent over.

Then Another sleep bubble came out his nose.

Everyone Raised there hands Pointy teeth and white eyed. Yelling: " HE'S STILL ASLEEP?!"

Kisaru Slowly growled. Then attacked with several light speed punches and kicks, only to have Ranma dodge each one at the last second.

" I must be dreaming. There's no way a man could dodge while sleeping." A chef said.

Kisaru backed off and frowned as if remembering something then slowly walked to the edge of the baratie and then scooped up a small pail of water and splashed Ranma with it.

All of the people on the ship mouths dropped when the Tall sleeping man became a small Annoyed red headed woman.

"Gah! What'd ya do that for?" Ranma yelled suddenly in Kisaru's face.

Kisaru slowly sighed. His anger suddenly abated in the presence of Ranma's own.  
" I have new orders. From way up. I was commisioned personally to deliver to you a pirate these orders."

Ranma shook her read hed free from the water. "Oh orders from who? Seagull man?"

Kisaru shook his head and handed Ranma a sealed envolope with a intricate Marine seal on it.

Ranma took it and her eyes widened in shock. "Gorousei?" Looking up she saw Kisaru getting ready to leave. After reading the note she frowned. "No wonder you came all this way. Who else is here Akoji?, Akainu? Garp?" Kisaru said nothing slowly walking to his ship.

Ranma frowned considering the note. Then looked up at the shocked faces.

"Hey what are you guys staring at?" She said hands on hips.

Everone screamed." It's you!"

"Ano? Do you recognize me? well im not interested in men." Ranma said.

"Who would want a man!" Everyone screamed.

Ranma frowned considering something. " Oi ji-san!" He said pointing at Zeff.

Zeff frowned. "Ji-san? your older than me" He said under his breath.

Ranma continued on not noticing. " I had come because i heard a rumor about a chef who fought using only his feet. Then I remembered where I once saw a man doing the same. Tell me is there anyone else who does the Red Leg style?"

Zeff paused considering. Ranma would find out eventually if he wanted too.  
"Yes an old cook of mine he left though to pursue his dreams with a strange captain."  
He said ignoring the looks of suprise he got from the other chefs.

" Do you know where he went?" Ranma asked putting down his suitcase.

Zeff smiled a secretive smile. " All Blue."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. " And did you tell him of the dangers there?"

Zeff frowned slightly. " You know i've never found it." Zeff started to walk away as he noticed the wind pick up slightly. " Oh and thank you for getting rid of the pirates."

Ranma smiled and picked up his suitcase. As he turned and walked away the remaining Krieg's pirates looked at their leader and wondered how they got so lucky.

Two very strong people working for the government just let them go.

The chef's looked on afraid and ready to resume fighting when a tornado picked up suddenly grabbing all the pirates and launching them far in the distance. For a brief moment they could all swear they saw a Red Dragon in the tornado. When it was over as one they looked towards where the pigtailed girl was only moments ago.  
0000

On a small boat Ranma read the note again.

To All Shichibukai in the East Blue section. Head to the Red line immediatly. Red Haired Shanks is approaching White beard. We cannot allow them to fight Stop them at any cost.

Gorousei.

Ranma smiled and with a burst of fire destroyed the paper. He didn't care. His next destination was Whiskey Peak. Then Alabasta.

"Monkey D. Luffy, don't dissapoint me."

tbc.

0000

Quick authors note: Ok the reason why Kisaru was there was because of the power levels involved. it's my understanding that Shicibukai have insane power levels. I;e: Shanks gets a standstill against Mihawk? So i felt a captain couldn't come to Ranma. And at the time all Captains and Admirals are all accounted for. Akoji was looking for Robin. Garp just got Korby, Smoker was in Alabasta. so on and so forth. Kisaru also hates the Shichibukai cause they are pirates. So I figured why not 


	5. Chapter 5

The greatest

by the kami of chaos

disclaimer: see chapters 1-3

Ranma looked around with child like glee. This place this Sky pie or something, he wasn't exactly sure what it was called. Roger just said the Ponegraphs or sumthing was here.

Behind him he heard a small argument. Probably Shanks and Buggy way those two argue it reminded him of him and Ryoga.

In the several years or so Ranma had stayed aboard the Oro Jackson, Ranma's body had grown to what was ten. His mind was older around twenty five. He never aged properly due to the mushroom. For some reason the mushroom seemed to make him age extreamly slow. He also invented a new technique which would allow him to control every inch of his body. He called it Life Return. So far he taught it to a small kid with a fetish for hair.

So here they were Ranma, Roger, Shanks and Buggy. Buggy had some new power thanks to some Devil-fruit or something. Ranma had actually gotten himself a bounty after getting a standstill with Rogers rival: Whitebeard.

Roger was of course smiling as they approached a small stand with a woman in it. Next to her was an aging man in armor. By the way he held himself Ranma Knew he was a fighter.

The elderly man seemed to notice them then and smirked, it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Welcome to Skypiea. I am Ganfall. Now tell me, why would the infamous Captain Gol D. Roger would come here? Now during this time of war?"

00000

Ranma narrowed his eyes as he was pulled from his reminiscing by a small irriatating ringing noise. He dug around his pockets and pulled out a small snail with a wire hanging from its back. He picked up part of the shell and held it to his ear.

Ranma hated these snails. They freaked him out.

" Moshi Moshi?"

" Saotome this is Fleet Admiral Sengoku. What is your present location?"

Ranma sighed noisily into the headset and frowned. " I'm currently arriving at Whiskey peak en route to Alabasta.

" Alabasta? We were told you have new orders! Why are you still heading towards Alabasta?" The small snail said glaring at him.

Ranma glared back. " Do you really want me Shanks and Whitebeard to fight? I assure you the sea kings will attack villiages again."

" Saotome you are going against the will of the world government! You were given an order! Do not allow Shanks and Whitebeard to make contact understood pirate!?"

Ranma frowned. And stared at the Snail till the snail seemed to wither away in fright.

" I WILL continue my own agenda. If You wish to make me your enemy then so be it."

Sengoku-snail frowned. " This isn't over Storm Dragon. You will be brought to heel. If not you will be arrested and killed like Your Captain."

Ranma frowned then used the soul of ice.

Ranma smiled. " See you at Impel Down, if you can get me."

0000000

Ranma strolled casually through whiskey peak careful to notice where each body and person whom remained.  
Snorting he noticed that the marines grabbed what weapons they could get their mitts on. He stretched out his ki senses and closed his eyes as suddenly the events of the last month appeared all around him reinacting the whole massacre.

Ranma smirked to himself, 'Roronoa Zoa you will become a fine swordsman indeed if left to grow. Perhaps better than Mihawk himself.'

Fastforwarding a bit he smiled wide and laughed heartily.

" A Gomu Gomu user huh? Interesting. Hmm whats she doing there, interesting indeed." Dispelling the ki illiusion Ranma walked into the destroyed tavern.

Sitting down in a space and looking at door. Moments later the door frosted over and exploded inwards shards of ice flying every direction. Ranma raised an eyebrow as a man in a marine uniform walked in his afro hair tied back into a blue bandana. Small specs adorned his eyes.

He regarded Ranma coolly through the blue lenses.

Ranma smiled though inwardly was fuming, damn those old fools did they think him incompentent?

"Akoji. What brings you too this part of the world?" Ranma asked casually. Inwardly he was thinking of what techniques to use against someone of his calibre.

Akoji walked passed Ranma into the bar and poured himself a cup of ale.

Ranma watched as the cup started to get a slow frost.

Ranma looked apprehensive as Akoji put the mug and sighed. Pulling out a pair of Kairoseki handcuffs.

"Ranma D. Saotome. The Red Storm Dragon. You are placed under arrest for going against the World Government. Again.

Ranma frowned.

"So whats it going to be Saotome? The easy way or the Hard?"

Ranma smirked as wind tore down from all around destroying the inn and lifting bodies into the air as the clouds parted.

Akoji frowned.

Tbc....

"The hard way."

00000 


	6. Chapter 6

The greatest..

Jango interlude special.

By Kami of Chaos. (the original except no substitutes. just ask Black Dragon the Lord of Chaos. we go wayyyy back lol.)

Disclaimer means that i hafta say what they want me to say because i hafta say it. um i dont own one piece and ranma.

0000000 There isn't much I wanted to write this time though i do have a Chapter for you guys.

Just a moment of silence thinking of A Icon. The Great MJ

So if you'd like just skip to the next chapter or find the Jango video in one piece where he's dancing cut the volume and play any MJ song.

Michael Jackson Rest In Peace.  
00000 


	7. Chapter 7

The Greatest...

By The Kami Of Chaos.

I don't own Ranma 1-2 or One Piece they are owned by their respective owners.

Lets begin!  
000000000

Ranma stared down the taller man as he sat down . Vice Admiral Aokji Kuzan was a man whom Ranma respected a great deal looking upon the frozen giant he spotted a small boat with a girl floating in the distance.

All around fires were burning as hundreds of high yield cannons made more of the small island cease to exist.

If anyone was around to see it, a small boy glaring down a taller man they would have laughed at the sight. But Aokji knew better. Ranma D. Saotome possesed legendary fighting acumen, he invented a technique that the government was even at this time teaching to some kids who were to become an elite fighting group.

Cp9.

Ranma D. Saotome also was given a fruit by a Pirate that he hardly ever used. Said pirate seemed to be waiting somewhere for him. And Aokji knew what was required. Wordlessly he handed a small stack of books to him.

Ranma accepted the books still glaring.

Aokji knew the reasons and although he didn't agree, an order is an order.

Ranma had fought Aokji a number of times. The then captain had just gotten his devil fruit and was tasked with apprehending some of Rogers crew. Ranma often interviened when any fights hurt innocents prompting the marine captain to halt his attacks and help rebuild the damaged area. Only against pirates was he ruthless.

Ranma respected that. And usually fought him to build his skills. They built a small friendship, and Ranma usually told him of pirates who were evil and did evil things and Akoji gave Ranma info which Rogers used to stay a step ahead of the marines.

The Buster Call had been activated. Ohara was to be removed from the map. And all of it's people.  
Including His and Ranma's friend. Jaguar D. Saul.

He remembered Ranma's words clearly when he heard that the call was put in.  
******* (Flash*  
Ranma looked at him in suprise he'd come for the books regarding info on the poneglyphs. Roger sent him to pick up the books while he was negotiating with the old guy at Skypiea.

Ranma frowned hard. " Why don't you stop this?"

Aokji looked away. " An order is an order I just like you keep my promises, I will secure what you came for however.." He pushed his glasses up. " I also have a job to do. And I need to get someone for Saul."

Ranma was incensed. " ORDERS! YOU WANT TO KILL PEOPLE FOR AN ORDER! I thought Marines were the good guys not pirates! You have the power to stop this!"

Aokji frowned. " I know it's wrong but Marines must look toward world saftey. Ohara has been deemed dangerous and so must be removed from the map."

"Ohara disappear from the map you say...!? Can you see humans on that map? Marines could only be so cruel... to look at the world like that...!!!"

" Ranma. I Think that we may no longer do this game anymore. I will secure the books. Find me then." Then Akoji Walked to the dock heading for his bike.

Ranma stood there a small 'oh' look on his face. ******(end flashback)******

Ranma looked upon the frozen form of Saul. His face serious.

"Is he alive or dead?" He asked looking closely.

If Aokji was suprised he didn't show it the young seeming 'boy' could sense anyone who was alive and dead. "Can't you tell?"

" Cryogenic freezing sorta blocks my senses. Most people don't register if they're too cold."

" Ranma it's time for you to go. Next we meet I will arrest you." Aokji said suddenly noticing that the smaller boy was gone.

000000000000000

Ranma looked up at Aokji and the Seastone handcuffs and laughed hard. Suddenly he felt his feet was frozen solid. He smiled at Aokji as the ice melted forming a puddle. Gesturing with one hand a huge wind swept the Admiral Off his feet and into the cactai shaped mountain.

He smirked as he was forced to drop down as an Ice sword cleaved through where his head was. Rolling with his momentum Ranma swung his leg out intent on sweeping his foe.

He cried out when his leg was impaled by an ice spike and gurgled when the blade plunged through his chest a loud wet sound coming from his lips. Slowly the world went dark as his body fell off the blade.

tbc... 


	8. Chapter 8

The greatest...

By the kami of chaos

Ranma smiled while blood tricked freely from an open wound on his head, one arm held forward smoke waifting from it, his arm hung loosely at his side as tornados and monsoons raveged the back ground.

Across from him looking equally bruised were two people a man with tatoos across his face and another huge man with a white mustache.

In the Distance a sole marine was running with two small crying children patches of orange and aquamarine hair could be seen.

"Bellmare!" Ranma yelled out over his shoulder. "You raise them kids up right. ya hear?"

She yelled a reply that was lost over the winds and suddenly she was overtaken by a wave.  
000000 Ranma started as he saw a young girl with orange hair being chased by some townsfolk. Slung over her shoulder was a bag. He decided to help her out. 000000 Ranma helped train the girl to be a better thief, apparantly she needed money to save some village. When he asked if he could help she waved him off stating she didn't trust pirates.

He asked her name she smiled and said Nami. It was surreal. She reminded him of..

000000 It seemed to surreal watching Ranma's body slide slowly while the boy himself seemed to smile.

Was this it? As strong as Roger and Whitebeard? There had to be a mistake.

Above him a storm seemed to roll in he took notice when Ranma's body fell to the ground with an audible splash.

"Water?"He mumbled.

Aokji looked around as clouds seemed to gather. watching as 'Ranma' dissolved into the floor.  
A water clone? He looked towards where the suitcase was and it too turned into water. He frowned had Ranma even been at Whiskey Peak? There on the counter was a small note.

' Sorry I left when I sensed you coming. Better luck next time Ice-hole.' On the note was a small picture of Ranma's head pulling down his eyelid.

" Ice-hole?" He Said outloud his eye twitching. Crumpling up the note he walked out to his bike and started pedalling towards Alabasta. He knew where two of his targets where.

"Nico Robin I wonder if you know that the answers you seek are headed right for you?"

0000000 Mean while Ranma was slowly en-route to Alabasta when his Den-den Mushi started to ring.

Beru beru beru.

"Moshi Moshi? Oh it's you. Was the information good? Well i have some news Blackbeard was seen in the Alabasta area. However due to the conflict that crocodile is stirring you might have some marine problems. You want me to speak to who? Sigh. Fine. Listen you only have three more favors to ask of me. Why? I don't know the link but I will figure it out. I don't understand why I need to keep you ahead of Monkey D. Garp but beleve me Ace I will soon."

"Yeah you too, Ja."

Hanging up Ranma frowned at the clouds overhead. ' So it seems Shanks has sent word to Whitebeard already.'

Focusing on the distance Ranma quickly found Garp's ki. The D. members ki was always more distinguished from others. Silvers never told him why though.

The will of D. indeed.

0000000

Monkey D. Garp snorted as he stared at his new recruits, they did have the potential but they needed something to fight for. Walking into his Room on his ship, he noticed a seagull saluting him. He saluted back and grabbed the bag of mail from it.

Sitting at his desk he started to read through a leaf of new wanted lists when a knock at his door disturbed him.

"Come in." He said clasping his hands together.

" Sir Shichibukai Ranma D. Saotome is here Sir!" A small marine said motioning to the pigtailed warrior behind him.

"jii-san!" Ranma waved cheerfully walking in past the marine.

"Oi you have to wait for his permission! And address the Vice-Admiral with respect! " The marine yelled pointy teeth showing.

Ranma stopped and smiled over his shoulder. " It's fine, It's fine."

Garp just laughed heartily." Don't worry about such things. Besides Ranma here is like family."

The marine backed up fearfully looking between Ranma and Garp. Then saluted crisply and strode out.

"Jii-san your men need to chill."Ranma said placing his hands on his head.

"It does them well to be so, but I didn't call you here for idle talk." The Vice admiral said while handing Ranma a stack of papers.

Ranma looked at them one by one. "Wanted posters?" He asked curiously.

Garp smiled. "These pirates are stirring up trouble for us. I would like you to personally handle the ones on the North Blue and South Blue Lines."

"Jii-san you know how I feel about bounty work."

"I know but Ranma at least three of those pirates are killing civillians. Your method of travel is fastest and can reach all of these pirates in no time. Then you can continue looking for your personal mission."

" I don't know.."

"I may have a lead on the item you call Nanban Mirror."

Ranma quickly leafed through the sheets and produced the pirates from those lines.

"Eustass kidd, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Trafalgar Law, Killer, and Jewlery Bonney. Jii-san currently im looking for a diffrent pirate. When im done I want to go right after him. "

Garp seemed suprised at that. "Oh who might that be?"

Ranma met his eyes. "Monkey D, Luffy."

Garps eyes went wide." What would you want with My grandson!"

Ranma's jaw dropped and hung. "Since when did you have Kids!? Never mind that He's your grandson!"  
He yelled eyes white.

Suddenly the door burst open and the marine from before rushed in with a couple of papers.

"Vice-Admiral! The war is over in Alabasta! Former Shichibukai Crocodile is defeated by this man! Monkey D. Luffy!" He yelled holding up a new wanted poster of the smiling luffy.

"Also! I just got this from Headquarters. Shichibukai Ranma D. Saotome is currently being pursued. Again." He said holding up another poster this time with a younger Ranma smiling toothily and holding a peace sign up.

Garp looked towards Ranma seriously.

Ranma frowned at the marine who took a step back in fear.

" Well I guess it's time for me to leave." Ranma spoke slowly while picking up his til then unnoticed suitcase.

Garp stood to his full height. " Ranma. You aren't going. Anywhere."

Ranma looked at advancing tide of marines to Garp and back again.

"Kuso."

tbc. 


	9. The Story begins!

Monkey D. Garp stared at a shadow hidden across a table. The Shadow smiled back in response.

Garp sighed noisily. " Fine then I will take responsibility for the boy." He took a drink and stood up to leave stopping short at the door.

" And what of Rouge will she be fine with this arangement?" The Shadow nodded once.

"Then I will see you at the excucution." Garp threw over his shoulder as he walked off.

The shadow could only smile wider before coughing sporastically.  
From behind him a smaller shadow passed him a small bottle and a mug.

"I could take Ace with me. I don't quite get why you would want Jii-san to take him. Is Garp family?" The smaller shadow asked.

The taller shadow took a long pull from his mug drinking the entire contents in one go. He looked over his shoulder as he stood.

"You must continue to look for what you came for son."

Ranma stepped in front of the bigger shadow a small frown on his face. "Ace is my brother! I have a right! I wont let him become anything but a pirate! It's his legacy.

The shadow frowned slightly. " It is not yours or my descion son let 'ours' find their own way." He patted the child looking man his head smiling as the boy shrunk more looking mortified.

"So your really going through with it?" Chibi-Ranma said quietly.

Gol D. Roger looked back at his 'son'. He smiled a big smile.

"If you just told me what you did with the Nanban Mirror i could fix this! I could save you!"

"That's Unlike you Ranma. Afraid of death?" Roger asked kindly.

Chibi-Ranma cried, tears streaming down his eyes. " Tousan am I just supposed to sit here and let my family be taken away from me again?!"

Roger walked towards Ranma and picked him up and hugged him close.

" How am I supposed to live with this burden? How can I be the Greatest if you take away my dreams? I almost lost the will to live once, with no family nuthing! Your taking away everything!" Ranma screamed in frustation lashing out wildly, pounding his tiny hands against Rogers chest.

"Your all I have left. All my family you even gave Ace away! What am I supposed to do now? Everything's Changing!"

Roger stared down at the boy still smiling. " Ranma. Inherited will, the swelling of the changing times, And the dreams of people. These are things that cannot be stopped. As long as people seek the answer to freedom, these will never stop!"

Roger placed Ranma on the table as he walked outside. " Find what you are looking for and then you will find where home is."

Ranma stood there for a time not even reacting when a man with glasses walked behind him placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Silvers-san. What do I do?" Ranma asked.

The other man just shook his head and placed something on the table.

"Roger said it's a gift of sorts. He knows you don't like easy power ups, and you are already plenty powerful, but it should make it easier to find your way home." That being said the taller man Silvers also exited.

Ranma just stared at the black skinned fruit that was shaped as a cl..

00000000

Garp stared across at Ranma while the marines aimed their weapons at him.

Ranma kept his face neutral deciding to stare at Garp. Ranma then nodded slightly. Holding his hands straight up he winced as a marine slapped on the seacuffs.

Feeling the customary power drain Ranma sighed. He could easily get out of these cuffs dispite feeling like he had the ultimate weakness moxibustion.

Garp smiled. " Take him to the hold and set sail for Enies Lobby!"

The marines all saluted and ushered Ranma along while Garp sighed sitting and puling out a pen and paper.

0000000

Down in the brig Ranma stared at the handcuffs wondering if the old man was going to release him or make him break out when the object of his musings came downstairs.

" Ranma unfortunatly my hands are tied this time, you could get me in serious trouble if I just let you do as you please." Garp said with uncharcteristic seriousness.

"Ji-san is Ace really your grandson?" Ranma asked with his head down.

"I am well aware of the fact that he is your brother. Did you tell him about yourself?"

"I speak to him but I was trying to figure your connection to him. I know that you were asked to watch him but, Ji-san are you and Roger related?" Ranma asked tentitivly.

Garp stared down at Ranma, as if choosing his words carefully. "Ranma my grandson Luffy is heading towards that legendary land. Sooner or later he is going to run into Cipher Pol 9. I know that you intend to help Luffy so just stay captive at Enies Lobby to make sure they don't go over board."

"Cipher pol is known for their ruthlessness with their missions." The vice admiral continued staring at Ranma's handcuffs. " As strong as luffy is he won't last against those beasts."

Ranma stared at Garp through slitted eyes. " You're totally avoiding the question."

Garp rubbed his chin slowly. " Ah thats right!." He said while hitting his hand in his palm." I got these snacks and treats that came from south blue! Share some with me it's a long trip!" He said suddenly holding up a bag.

Ranma looked away. " Ji-san I asked you a... is that cheesecake?" Ranma said whipping his head around to look at the creamy confectionary delight.

Garp smiled and handed him three bags. " Yes I was delevered a three month supply! Bwa wa ha ha ha ha ha! "

Ranma smiled while munching away happily. Holding both bags.

"These are really good thanks!"

Garp's eyes bugged out. " H-hey don't eat them all by yourself!" he yelled making his dog shaped ship stretch out.

" But you said.."

"Quiet and share with your granpa."

0000000 (2 months later)

Ranma sat quietly in his cell. So far only three of the CP9 members had taken turns guarding him. He knew there were more and he could only assume they were off destroying some village somewhere. In the recent months though Spandam had been gloating, stating that he had finally gotten Nico Robin and Cutty Flam.

Ranma spat to the side. His spittle crimson. Spandam would get his. Also in the recent days Spandam had come and beat on him to make himself feel strong.

"Cutty Flam." Ranma murmered.

Images of a kid with weird hair and a fetish for pantsu entered his head. 'Come to think of it. Wasn't there a Cutty Flam who I showed all those Elvis moves to at the village?'

And Nico Robin. One of the World Government's Major threats. Like him she was a key to the destructive weapon Pluton. He wasn't sure if they knew he could rebuild it, with his powers, but unlike him, they shouldn't have a hold on her. Nothing to blackmail him with like the village he swore to protect. He wouldn't let them take out his village with a buster call like Ohara.

He would protect Water 7 with his life.

His mind started to go to darker places. From time to time. Remembering a time so long ago where he once lived. Where all the people he loved were taken from him.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts bringing a slight wave of pain. Spandam seemed to like stomping his head repeatedly in the same place. While not a problem normally the seacuffs made him physically weak. He still had acess to his huge stores of Ki but he didn't have any power. Or use of his power.

Unfortunatly he Spandam seemed to underestimate Ranma. He only had his hands shackeled. He never realized how strong one of the Jolly Rogers crew was. When the time came he would leave. He sighed wondering how long he would have to wait.

Suddenly a nearby Den Den loudspeaker roared to life.

"We are under attack! I repeat we are under attack! The attacker looks like... if I am seeing this right the attacker is the 100 million dollar bounty Monkey D. Luffy!"

Ranma smiled. Who says there isn't fate.

00000000

A little bit away and many floors up A man in a black suit faced off across a rooftop against a smaller man with a straw hat. The man in the black suit was in a state of shock. When he lask saw this man he couldn't even touch him now this man, no this boy seemed to be matching his 'Soru'.

Across from him the boy in question seemed to stand straighter. " I guess this won't cut it at all. But I should thank you."

The man with the suit stood up his black horn shaped hair making him seem more imposing. " What are you talking about?"

"Back then when I fought Aokji I realized that I needed to be stronger to protect my nakama. So I figured out a way to use my power to it's full potential. "

The boy then spread his legs in a horse stance while lowering his top half of his body parrellel to the floor. Placing one fist on the roof he started to glow a soft red. Suddenly steam started to pour out of him.

Across from him, his opponent stared with wide eyes. Was he really letting off steam?

The boy lifted his head. " With this I can protect my nakama." He stared Across to the other warrior.

" GEAR SECOND!"

00000000

Ranma walked slowly out of the holding area placing a yellow and black spotted bandana around his arm. He looked around and suddenly placed his arm out pulling a short marine out of the shadows.

" Oi Where is my suitcase?" He asked menancingly.

The nameless marine shook in fear and pointed out a very visible weapons locker with his suitcase being the only item inside.

Ranma frowned. How'd he missed that? He looked at the marine and smiled.

Walking down the corridor with his suitcase, Ranma walked over the nameless marine who now sported a huge lump.

00000000

On the roof Nico Robin screamed for her nakama to save her. Tears spilled freely from her eyes.

00000000

Downstairs Ranma walked slowly up letting his Ki and devil fruit powers work over his body repairing the damage done by malnutrition and physical abuse.

As his left temple started to reform, he smiled. Spamdam would pay.

00000000

"We need to find the key's" The orange haired girl protested. Then stopped and looked around. Where did Luffy get off too again?

00000000

Ranma made a turn and stopped when a little girl and a rabbit poked their head outside of a box he was standing next to.

The girls eyes widened as he walked towards her.

00000000

"Captain! The Strawhat pirates are on their way to the CP9's rooms!" A marine yelled at a man with a leather mask covering his face.

Spandam smiled an evil smile. " I know this already. CP9 will destroy those fools!" He said drinking from a small goblet.

"Also on another note Ranma D. Saotome has escaped his cell." The marine kept reporting.

Spandams eyes opened wide and bugged out. " W-What! Oh shit! Call the Gate tell them to open the Gate of Justice! Do it now!" he yelled with such force it seemed to shake the room.

The marine hesitated. But saluted and ran to do what he was told.

'If Ranma finds out that we used him to get to implant our operatives into Water 7 he will kill us all. CP9! Kill them quickly.' He thought while running towards the door where he heard Nico Robin laughing tears streaming down her face. Using all the fear and anger he had he hit her hard. Then continued to stomp on her.

He looked up at Rob Lucci. " Let's go. we have to leave now!"

Lucci looked on with disinterest. " Whats the big deal?"

Spandam grabbed Robin by her collar pulling her to her feet.

"Ranma Saotome is free!" He whispered harshly to Lucci.

Robin's eye's widened upon hearing that.

Lucci smiled a feral grin. The chance to destroy the famed warrior.

The man with a thousand and one techniques.

The Greatest Martial artist in the world....

Tbc... 


	10. Chapter 10

The greatest. by the kami of chaos

00000000

It had been thirty minutes of walking underground but Ranma knew he was getting closer to the top floor judging by the increasing sounds of fighting.

Stoping suddenly at a corridor he noticed a huge hole where a door once stood. stretching his senses he felt two powerful fighters engaged down the hall. looking around he shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the fighting.

00000

"Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin!" A large were-leopard yelled.

Rob Lucci growled low in his throat, his large werecat form shrunk in on itself startling his opponent. Minutes ago Cutty Flam ran by presumibly to help out Nico Robin. He frowned at the boy who was now glowing a soft red. And snorted, usless.

Steam waifed off Luffy's body as he shook off the damage of his opponents latest attack. ' Pigeon Asshole.' Luffy thought wishing that he had some meat, it would make it easier to maintain Gear Second if there was meat available. the way it was looking he'd hafta go to Gear Third soon.

Lucci was getting ready to attack when he smelled someone approach. He looked behind Luffy as a tall pigtailed man walked by and up to Luffy smiling widely.

"Oi!" Ranma smiled wide. "I found you."

Luffy looked over at the newcomer not taking his attention away from his opponent. " Huh? for me?"

Lucci's eyes widened as he recognized who just approached the straw hat. He had to kill Luffy now!

Luffy looked confused till he saw the pigtail. His eyes had sparkles around them.

"Oh i know you! I learned the eating techniques I know from you! And the Gomu Gomu Gatling!"

Lucci fell over. Got up and growled, foolish.

"Sai Dai Rin. Rokuougan!" Lucci yelled disapearing from sight reapearing with his arms extented only to wince suddenly.

Luffy followed a single hand on the wrist of Lucci to the guy with the pigtail. Lucci went to one knee.

Ranma just smiled as lucci tried to free his arm. letting him go Lucci jumped back and blocked the doorway from Luffy who was trying to run through.

"Rankyaku Gaichou!" Lucci yelled and sent a wave of energy at the pair

Luffy dashed away from it and landed next to Ranma. Ranma backhanded the energy away. Ranma smiled again at Luffy.

"Oi Luffy can I join your crew?." Ranma asked plainly.

Luffy looked back and smiled. "Sure only if you can save my nakama."

Ranma tilted his head. "who would that be?"

luffy grinned. "Nico Robin."

"Sure." ranma stated easily. Walking towards Lucci and the doorway. Lucci stared at Ranma sweating noticibly. before dashing in with one finger extended.

"Shingan!"

Ranma simply backhanded him into a nearby wall and continued onwards leaving Luffy and Lucci alone.

Luffy smiled eagerly. he couldnt wait to learn more eating techniques from that guy. 'eh? what was his name again?'

000000

The Cyborg known as Franky growled as he lifted the elephant Funk Freed by his trunk and spun him around launching him into a bunch of marines. aside of him Nico Robin stood relishing in the freedom, and breaking peoples necks at the same time.

Spandam cursed as he got up from his elephant turned sword. His eyes bugged out as he watched a pigtailed man leap easily over the football field size gap in the bridge.  
His eyes tripled in size as he realized that it was Ranma.

Nico Robin and Franky both turned to see a handsome man walking casually towards them stopping directly in front of her Nico Robin was taken back by his eyes but gasped as she realized who he was.

Franky too. "oniisan?" he questioned.

Ranma looked from the very attractive woman to the bluehaired cyborg. and smiled

"Flam? what's shaking?"

Robin turned from one man to the other and heard a gun shot. She cursed her lack of awareness. Time slowed down as she thought she was dead only to find the handsome pigtailed man was gone. She turned around to see him holding his hand out with a bullet between his fingers.

"Franky do you know who that is?" Robin asked breathless.

"un thats my brother who helped me define franky boxing." Franky said pulling his glasses down over his eyes.

Robin looked at Franky in shock. "Your brother? But that's the Kings sword. Ranma D. Saotome!"

Tbc..

000000

I'm still writing. tho my cpu went x_x so now im writing on my phone chappies will be short another note, i never realized how powerful i named Ranma.. damn does anyone else read the manga? did you see mihawk's power? and the admirals? i suspected but didnt realize their power levels, i just gave luffy a big boost... or did i lol. 


	11. Chapter 11

The greatest.

Disclaimer says that i dis claim Ranma and onepiece.

0000000 Heavy rain poured down upon two figures on a small dock. One stood tall in the downpour while the other laid low in the soft mist that had arisen. The rain fell in sheets so hard that it was impossible to see through. Cold and furious lightining lit up the sky in brief intervals. The two figures either didn't seem to notice, or didn't care though.

Blue eyes stared down coldly at the shaking figure before him, all around fires burned and a torrent of water splashed noisily at a damn nearby.

"Abomination, filth get up, fight me, stop holding back! "lightning punctuated his demand as the figure sneered condensendingly to the huddled person. He raked his long hair back from his face the shadow hiding his features from view making his cold eyes seem more menacing.

The other figure shook more groaning heavily, before taking a deep shuddering breath. All around was a pool of rapidly forming liquid. The huddled figure stood shakily, small gasps escaping with every jerk of motion. " You think you've had it bad?" It wheezed out. Lurching forward and catching itself with some difficulty. It looked into the frozen orbs of ice unflinchingly. It's own blue eyes a stark contrast full of fire and ardor. It smirked then and dropped into a stance of sorts.

A light illuminated them then. Strong lightning from somewhere covering them like a becon for just a moment. Showing one black haired man and one redhaired, as blood pooled around the redhaired one freely.

"You've lost your arm? For what? For her? For that child!?"

"Yeah I got a thing for redheads." The redhead replied watching as a small boat rowed away.

Blackhaired sneered. " You think you can joke slime? Today I'll finally end your existence you filthly mongrol!"

Red laughed and put on a big toothy grin. " Now that she's gone I can cut loose." Suddenly the Rain seemed to stop water being buffeted by a strong wind. A tremendous gust of wind shot straight up from red surrounding like an aura. Red stood up a bit more swaying slightly. Red's clothes were tattered and ripped blood splattered all over. The wind pressing against red's body revealed red's gender to be a woman.

She looked down and screamed as a large blue aura joined in with the wind pushing back black hair. Black hair held a hand over his face to try and peer through the wind.

" What is this? This power you command! Abomination! leech! Soul stealer! Answer me!!" Black hair screamed into the increasing tempest.

00000000

Ranma looked across the bridge remains to where luffy was battling. For a moment he heard a small explosion from underneath the two combatants. Dismissing the matter completly he calmly strode to where Nico Robin and Franky were staring at him.

He smiled a big toothy grin to Robin which made her blink.

'Just like luffy. And Saul. ' She thought suddenly.

"Hi I'm Ranma D. Saotome sorry about this." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Franky smiled and nodded suddenly. Seeming very at ease. Though small tears leaked from the side of his eyes.

"Franky! You've upgraded." Ranma said looking his friend over.

If franky seemed suprised he didn't show it.

"Un! now I am the more super-me with the completed Coop de burst system." Franky said confidently.

Ranma nodded." So wheres you guys ship?" He said while scanning the sea's and seeing only whirlpools.

" These guys don't have a ship right now nii-san." Franky informed him helpfully. Following behind Ranma as he started walking towards the quivering marines.

"Oh so lets take that one!" He said cheerfully while walking past the Marines.

The Marines made a path without realizing it as Robin and Franky walked a little more hesitantly behind Ranma. Spandam cursed suddenly realizing he had very little time as explosions started to rock the small island of Enies Lobby.

Ranma stopped suddenly hearing the explosion. " Hey whats with all the explosions?" He screamed suddenly.

Franky looked disturbed glancing back at Robin who shrunk into herself. " It's called a Buster call the Marines intend to wipe out this island from the map."

Ranma's eye's got big. " You mean like Ohara!"

Robin gasped." What do you know about Ohara!?" She asked shakingly.

"I was there." Ranma said simply. Walking out to the small Navy ship he looked around. " Hey does anyone know how to pilot a boat?"

Robin looked stricken.

Franky hit him in the head. " Why didn't you say you didn't know in the first place." He yelled.

Ranma was about to retort when suddenly a splash from the port side startled him. He looked up and saw a mermaids tail above his head. As he saw who it was his eyes turned white and he passed out.

00000000

Nami spat out water to the side and noticed the rest of the crew in the same state. She heard Sanji pounding on the deck and Usopp crying and shook her head as she focused on Kokoro and what was being said.

" Shut up idiot! She never said she was a Mermaid, so she can't be a dewgong!" Sanji Yelled at Usopp who was dressed as Sogeking.

"I am an Ice-mermaid." Kokoro replied. Causing Sanji to hit the deck again.

Nami tuned out the rest of the conversation to gather her barings. They were outside of the main part of Enies Lobby and..

" Robin!" She exclaimed causing everyone to stop and rush robin smiles and tears in their eyes.

"Robin-chwan!!~ Im so glad your safe!" Sanji crowed loudly rushing to her side and tripping.

Ranma stood up and glared at Sanji. " Oi what are you doing?!" Ranma yelled.

Sanji yelled back. " What do you mean who just lays in the middle of a ship like that?!"

" I just saw something horrible!" Ranma shuddered. Half naked Kokoro...

"Oh Ranma-chan your here too?" Kokoro laughed pulling up her pants.

Ranma turned away tears forming in his eyes. " It was true."

Nami froze and turned white. " Ranma? She whispered."

Everyone froze at the sound of steel being drawn. And suddenly a blade was aimed in Ranma's face.

" Ranma D. Saotome former pirate of the jolly roger crew. You're a Shichibukai. I won't allow you to capture us without a fight." A explosion punctuated the statement. Ranma found himself looking down into the serious face of Roronoa Zoro. Who was wearing his usual green headband.

STOP!

Everyone again whipped their heads to Nami who had tears in her eyes while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Papa?" She said softly.

tbc

======== I have nothing to say except i will finish this. im at the library writing for now. until i get me a computer.

Next time... a longer chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

The greatest By the Kami of Chaos

000000 Ranma stared out a window the dark clouds doing nothing to hide his goofy smile. He would soon get to eat the biggest feast ever! He had won a bet with roger that he could walk on water but as usual his silly captain didnt beleve till he saw it, but first buisness. " Who? Shiki the Gold Lion? Is that who is out there?" he asked without preamble. his tiny legs swinging back and forth on the wooden table he sat on. He had aged a little during the three years that he had been with the crew of the Oro Jackson.

Across from the Pig-tailed martial artist First mate Silvers looked on with a smile. "Yeah, knowing our captain we will end up fighting Shiki. He has a whole fleet of ships. However if we seem to get in trouble stir up the weather so we can escape."

Ranma frowned. " The old man wont like running away." He said turning back towards the window.

Silvers started walking away. " If we leave sooner we can eat sooner." Suddenly Ranma was next to Silvers with a very serious expression.

" I will endevor to help the captain any way I can." The pigtailed boy said with a sparkles in his eyes. His fist shaking with anticipation.

Up above some of the crew of the Oro Jackson didn't have the same mind as Ranma.

One buggy the clown for instance. " Captain Roger I don't wanna die!" He cried, with actual tears in his eyes. " Lets just do what the Lion says!"

Across from him Straw-hat Shanks smiled easily at his friend/rivals antics. " Hey why would you care if your able to split your body parts anyway?" He laughed jovially.

Buggy wasn't amused." It's not fully developed dumbass!" Looking behind him he spotted their ships doctor Crocus. " Crocus-san!? How's the captains condition!? He better not fight right? Tell him it's a doctor's orders!"

Crocus smiled his large frame shaking with chuckles. " It's too bad for ya. He's in great health."

Another crewmate approached and stopped Buggy. " We've known the captain for years he's not a easy man to tell no to."

Buggy wasn't hearing it. He saw the first mate walk on the deck. "Rayleigh-san!"

Rayleigh smiled light gleaming off his glasses. " Trust the Oro jackson, Roger doesn't have much time left.."

Elsewhere a Large man with Golden hair splayed wildly around his head yelled across the waters. A cigar in his mouth as he looked at the man he respected and hated. " ROGER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? WE HAVE HAD OUR FIGHTS WHEN WE WERE YOUNG, BUT I'LL FORGET ALL ABOUT THEM! THE WEAPON THAT DESTROYS THE WORLD, AND MY FLEET OF PIRATES!! WITH MY PERFECT PLAN WE CAN RULE THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!! ROGER BE MY RIGHT HAND MAN!!"

Roger smiled a toothly grin. " I ain't interested in ruling the world Shiki! Whats the point of being a pirate if you can't do what you want? No matter how many times you try I will always refuse your offer! Shiki The golden Lion!"

Shiki looked down anger clouding his eyes he took a drag on his cigar. " That answer means.. You wanna get killed is that it!?"

Gold Roger smiled more. " It means i'm gunna beat the shit outta you Shiki!"

That day the collison between the great pirate fleet Shiki The Golden Lion and the soon to be king of Pirates Gold Roger, Was called the Battle of Edd War. The marines and Shiki's crew thought that Rogers ship would go down easy. Rogers crew turned out to be stronger than they thought.

When it seemed the tide was turning, The Oro Jackson was saved by a sudden turn of the weather. And as a result they sunk half of Shiki's fleet.

On the Oro, Laid out on the floor with three smoking lumps was Ranma, a angry beat up Roger being held back by the crew.

0000000000000000

Everyone stared at the orange haired navigator of the merry-go as she bit her lip. she seemed to stare off into the far distance eyes slightly glazed.

Ranma looked saddened. Nami. He said softly. Nami. He said louder startling her to attention. their eyes connected for a brief time. Nami looked on with unshed tears in her eyes as she nodded once.

Sanji looked indignant. "Oi Oi bastard making Nami cry!." He started, eyebrow twitching, only to be brought up short by the seriousness in Ranma's eyes.

Now is not the time. He said walking around Zoro s sword and past the crew, his back to them. And to answer your question, I am your new nakama Zoro-kun. Ranma said without turning. His pigtail swirling in the wind. A nearby explosion rocking the boat softly and illuminating the backdrop giving him a almost heroic pose.

Sogeking and Chopper stared with stars in their eyes. "Sugoi!" they said simultaneously.

He smirked and internally was cheering. ' Flashy like the old man would like.'He crowed to himself. And turned his head to look behind him. His eyes locked with Robin's and he took a step and fell flat on his face ruining his cool pose.

Nami laughed softly. Hiding it behind her hand. Everyone looked shocked. ' What the fuck?' Everyone thought staring at him. Standing up smoothly he chuckled and put his hand behind his head. Spotting Nami trying not to laugh he smiled.

He walked over to Nami and placed his hands on her shoulders speaking something to soft for the others to hear. Nami nodded once and started inspecting the ship.

Sanji lit a cigarette and stared out into the sea. All over the Island he saw explosions. Buildings turning to dust. Exhaling a small puff of the smoke he closed his eyes. I m not sure whats going on but, whats the next objective?" He said at last.

Finished with her inspection Nami nodded and took a deep breath. We are going to hold this position till Luffy gets here then we re going to use this ship to escape! She said while surreptiously checking for Ranma s reaction.

Ranma frowned thoughtfully. He knelt down at Chopper's small form. " It looks like you can't move right now." He closed his eyes as he held his hands over choppers small form. His hands started glowing green.

Chopper grunted an affirmative to hurt to do his hiding routine. And slightly curious as what the pigtailed man was doing.

Ranma smiled softly placing his hand over choppers body and suddenly the green energy flowed from his hands to choppers body. Finished with that he narrowed his eyes and hit several pressure points along the reindeer's body. Almost instantly Chopper seemed to move.

Smiling suddenly chopper hopped to his feet his eyes sparkled with joy. Inspecting his body he felt some pain but it seemed to be lingering like if he was sore from a workout.

" Sugoi! How did you do that? That defies medical explanation!" He said his face serious yet his eyes a lit with stars at the prospect of learning a obscure medical technique.

Ranma smiled sheepishly. " I know a few medical techniques that a doctor friend of mine taught me. Maybe after we leave here ill teach everyone something." He smiled secretly. "However uh im sorry I didn't get everyones name." He said after a moment of contemplation.

Chopper jumped with childish glee. " I'm Chopper the ships Doctor, The green haired swordsman is Roronora Zoro the first mate, Sanji is the blonde he's our cook. Nami is our navigator and Nico Robin our Archeologist. We used to have a sniper named Usopp." He said suddenly looking sad.

Everyone but Ranma and Chopper seemed to turn and glare at Sogeking Causing him to sweatdrop.  
Er uh. We should go find out how Luffy-kun is doing. Sogeking piped up suddenly. Raising his hand and pointing at himself "Hello Ranma-kun! I am Sogeking King of Snipers!" He said smiling.

Everyone who knew who Sogeking was had the same thought. ' Ranma is a Shicibukai he'll never fall for..'

"Sugoi a Real hero!" Ranma said excitedly; Causing everyone to fall over. While Usopp in a mask seemed suprised for a second before blustering and singing his song Chopper filling in the chorus.

Sanji looked up and saw Zoro already acending the stairs. " Oi Marimo where are you headed by yourself?"

Zoro frowned briefly and shouted down from the stairs. " Nani? I'm headed to see the island lecher." He sneered as he walked off.

Ranma looked around and nodded once following the already moving swordsman. Startling the men of the crew into moving as well. Leaving everyone but Nami and Robin following with Chimney and Kokoro staying behind.

At the top of the stairs they met with a stoic Franky and Zoro. Sogeking looked at Franky in askance. Something seemed to nag at his mind but he couldnt place it with the few shocks of the moment. Nami had a father who was a Shichibukai? And that same Shichibukai was now their new nakama! Then it hit him.

'Franky!' " Hey franky. He started somberly. " What about those guys?" No one but Ranma had to guess to whom the King Of Snipers was refering to. Though Ranma didn't ask as he could tell it seemed to be a issue he a new comer had no reason to delve into.

The Cyborg known as Franky walked forward and snorted feining a show of nonchalance he wasn't feeling. Since he heard his 'Franky Family' were on Enies Lobby he wanted nothing more than to keep them safe. With the Buster call activating and the marines killing people he had a feeling deep in the pits of his soul that his friends were in some series peril.

" Those guys will be fine, After all they're all really strong besides im sure they are all headed back to Water 7."

Suddenly a loudspeaker above the crews head blared. " In the middle of the island we have spotted around 50 or so pirates in the middle of escaping the island!"

Franky perked up considerably pulling up his glasses he smiled wide. " See thats Zambai and the others! No need to worry about them! Kill them all you want those bastards wont die!" Then he let loose a laugh that was equal parts nervousness and relief. ' They are all right I knew it.'

The loudspeaker kept on during Frankys monologue. " This one time after our attack.. Nothing remains; They have all died.."

Franky stopped laughing his eyes wide his laugh caught in his throat. 'N-no im-impossible!'

"In this current island state, survival is impossible! Amount of survivors on Enies Lobby is Zero!""

Down in the boat Nami stared off into the island her face a mask of pain. Inside she felt as if she was reliving what happened to her town of cocoyashi years ago. But even Aarlong couldnt kill so many at once.

" Can people.. Really die this easy?" Nami wondered out loud.

" You can't see people on a map." Robin answered. Her head bowed because she was in her own personal hell. Listining as fires burned the judical island to the ground. " They are simply uncaringly erasing an island off the map. That is the buster call."

Up above them Franky was still in shock over the loss of his crew. His face slowly shifted from shock to determination. slowly he walked up the destroyed bridge and looked out over the great divide. spotting Luffy's position he took a deep breath and screamed. " HURRY UP STRAW HAT! YOUR NAKAMA ARE WAITING FOR YOU! I WONT ACCEPT IT IF YOU DIE!"

Walking back he noticed that Ranma seemed to be staring at the ships in the distance.

" Aniki?" He questioned. Causing everyone to turn towards the new Strawhat.

Ranma frowned. " Im wondering why they aint attack this bridge and that tower yet." Everyones eyes widened at that thought it seemed all over the island was fire and explosions and yet they still didnt get a cannon ball they're way.

Suddenly half the first tower seemed to slide off and fall. Causing the crew to get noticibly tense.

Sogeking stared at the new hole. Under the mask Ussop was really worried. " Will he die?" He muttered low.

Zoro closest to him overheard and sneered. " Are you a baka?"

Sogeking turned and screamed. " Your the baka!" He would have laid into Zoro but then a Giant shadow seemed to hover above them.

"Ranma smiled i guess they found time for us." He started doing stretches and popping his neck.

Suddenly a cannonball destroyed the rest of the bridge and part of the tower. " In The first tower of the bridge are both Rob Lucci of CP9 and Strawhat Luffy!" Came from a ship as ten battleships slowly drew closer to the remains of the Bridge of Hesitation.

Zoro drew a sword and crouched. " They're here to take robin back."

Down below Nami spun her Clima-Tact " We won't let them!"

Chopper grew into his Heavy Point. " I'll fight too!"

On the ships several marines seemed nervous as the loudspeaker came on again. " This Island was inpenetrable, the damage to the island was caused by a single crew. And their captain is on par with Rob Lucci. We will make clear of all the evil these pirates have done but it stops here!" A captain said inciting the men.

Sogeking wasnt paying attention to the ships he was focused solely on the smoking ruins of tower one. He peered intently till he saw movement. " O-oi look!" He said gesturing with his kabuto. From far away they could make out two figures one a smoking Luffy and a leopord man who was probably Rob Lucci.  
"Luffy-kun!"

Down below a heavily panting luffy turned his head and spotted his crewmates.

" Everyone made it to the bridge safely!" Franky yelled.

Lucci looked slightly disturbed. Those pirates beat the strongest CP9?

" We're all fine there's no need to worry about us Luffy-kun!" The masked Usopp yelled.

" We also saved Robin-Chwan!"

" And I have some meat!" Ranma yelled holding a big piece of meat, causing everyone to flop.

" Where'd you get that!" Sogeking yelled while Ranma munched on the meat.

" Any way's Just beat him Luffy!" Franky started

" Luffy beat him" Zoro yelled

" And together." Sogeking yelled

" Lets go back!" Sanji yelled.

Down below Luffy looked touched. And then nodded once, before stretching up and snatching the meat from Ranma's Hand.

Ranma's eyes bugged out. Not because of the arm stretching but because of the meat leaving his hand. " O-Oi! Whats the big idea?" Ranma yelled down only to notice that the meat was already gone and luffy looked a little healthier.

"Ah Thanks pigtail!" Luffy called up.

Ranma's eye twitched twice and he had to be physically restrained from jumping down by Sanji and Zoro.

Luffy looked across at Rob Lucci. " Thanks for letting me eat."

Lucci smiled sinisterly. " I figured a last meal wasn't too bad." He snarled and disapeared.

Luffy smiled as well, too bad he didn't know meat refreshed Luffy or else he wouldn't let him eat it.

" Gear Second!"

00000000000000000000

Above, the crew was staring down huge battleships that drew close to the bridge of hesitation. On it the captains of the marines were all staring down the crew.

Zoro smiled and unsheathed his three blades. " This should be fun."

Franky took off his fake skin that covered his hands. " I still have energy for Franky boxing."

Sogeking gulped and took a step back. " Captains? That means they are the same level as that Smoker guy?"

Chopper sweated but stood firm. " We wont let them do as they wish."

Sogeking looked at Ranma. Their new nakama seemed to be mentally preparing himself. " Oh thats right they said he was a Shichibukai. That means he's real powerful and smart. Hehe, they just don't make anyone Shicibukai you have to be top of the pirate's list. I wonder what his strategy is?" He peered over to look at Ranma closely.

Ranma stood with his arms crossed and head down. And his head lobbed backwards and a snot bubble appeared

"AHH HE'S ASLEEP!" Sogeking yelled his pointy teeth sticking out his mask. Then he noticed something else. " Oi where's Sanji-kun?!"

Zoro looked back and saw that indeed sanji was gone. " Where'd that shitty cook disapear to at a time like this?" Any further musings were cut off as the marines were called to attack.

Ranma suddenly woke up and stared at the approaching marines. As they attacked his body went on autopilot. He hadn't seen so many marines since..

0000000000000000000

Ranma stared at his opponent his face bloodied hand dripping with blood, his left arm missing from the bicep down a hastily wrapped turniqet momentarily stopping the blood loss. He stared across the torn battlefield at his opponent.

The other mans hair covered half his face his left eye dripping with blood, his long hair casting a shadow on his face. crimson stained his hands as he threw Ranma's dismembered limb to the side.

"You arent supposed to exist." The man said. His breath shaky. Hysteria edged his voice. " She only chose you, because...ha ha ha.. because..." Behind the man several warships were appearing. On his jacket the marine insigina could be made out.

Ranma grimaced. He stood shakily his footing slipping on his blood. Fury clouded his features. " You left two children to die. You killed a woman I loved. You almost killed your daughter. YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!!!" Ranma stumbled a bit. This man had a lot to answer for. 'Heh the only three people before him made me use this devil fruit ability.. heh I may not make it out alive. "YOU WILL PAY!"

"BE QUIET! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! SHE SHE SHE LOVED ME.. MY FAMILY MY DAUGHTER. ABOMINATION YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!! SHE ONLY CHOSE YOU BECAUSE BECAUSE.." The mans rants tapered off as he pulled his hair back slightly showing Ranma the missing eye and rest of the mans face. His features an insane glee. But his face though distorted and placed in a sneer. Ranma knew the face very well..

" BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

..Because Ranma saw the same face every day.

On a boat sailing away a Red haired woman clutched a small girl and a blue haired bundle tightly to her chest as the storms picked up around them.

She looked up with a soft expression on her face. " Ranma my love.."

To be continued.

0000000000000000000000 \/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/

Authors notes: Sorry for the delay. i just got acess to a computer so i figured i'd push out this chappie. next time the finsish of the water 7 saga and Ranma's story.

updates will be more frequent as i now have acess to a computer fri and sat. yay! Hopefully this answers who was in the begining of the last chapter. lol. Robin will get with Ranma as well as luffy with nami. but during the hollow bark saga. so just bear with me.

Also Ranma is really strong. i made mention in the first chapter that he was as strong as roger. that was years before the pirate era. so he's insane right now. however he made a lot of equally powerful fighters angry with him. i figure that will balance out the power scale. and i have a few twists along the way. so thanks for reading please review!

Looking for co-authors for a massive cross that i have been thinking for years.. im me if you wanna know more. 


End file.
